warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
'*Notes* ' These pages are a work in progress! Feel free to add to hero descriptions (or pictures) as I myself (tesoffer one of many players) am still learning and there are MANY heros to choose from. I only add when I have time and have USED the hero in question... But IF you have an opinion about a hero please feel free to add that to the messages under the page. IF unfamiliar with wiki quirks, please edit WHOLE PAGE, as the tables will misalign, causing me no end of headaces to fix. (tables not originally added by me, tesoffer, but they do look nice, so I kept them) . Hero Arena Heroes *Chaukoon *Leon *Leokong *Lucas *Neilhence WORLD MAP HEROES - Map Preview 'Synabi' Hailar *Monroe - Shadow wizard *Licien - Artillery/ Thunder Cannon Tunsheil / Mizuma *Mann - Mincing Machine White City *Neeya - World Shaking Canon *Tabgach - War Horn Qinggil / jimnai *Seekwuai Jeminay/Firepeak *Neeshan *Padogen Tchi *Kero Donfitgus *Huvengmog Taipin * 'Yue' Kinlin *Kaga - Moon wizard / Hydromoon warlock *Ludu - Blaze Crossbow / Flame crosssbowmen Dekun *Codehen - Tortoise Shell Infantry Cannan *Moonsong - Surgeon Corps *Leushe - Big Bang Canon Tachil *Sakie - Shadowsteper *Poonlin - Holycaster Saisway/Bilewater *Fallon *Yugon Dreanam *Yeelam *Fijam Ujimqi * Woodshaw * Goguryeo Szetowgee * Lelange * Chinfowgee * Lantongee * 'Wuhun' 'Qiang' For a complete RP HERO breakdown go here. shows rp level and hero gained for each nation in an easy to view format... Beluprus RP Heroes *'Jamboo' – Cataphract Archery *'Foucheon '– Flood Warlocks *'Jacoon '– Golden Cavalry *'Scycris '– Fire Warlocks *'Fiyik '– Catapults Fiyik *'Boxiren '– Snow Light Infantry *'Maeford '– Military Band *'Chimbus '– Flame Light Infantry *'Marlord '– Supplies *'Marthus '– Flash Warlocks *'Domjake '– Flame Ballistas *'Lenhoard' – Thunder Crossbowmen *'Jaswan '– War Drummers *'Wonpick '– Dragon Cavalry *'Guanapus '– Thunder Cavalry *'Gerysoir '– Iron Spearmen *'Zechion '– Thunder Catapults *'Ghoshion '– Poison Boomerangmen *'Shelchoe '– Thorn Warlocks *'Giantom '– Heavy Onagers *'Horadrum '– Hammer Chariot *'Pondon '– Rock Warlocks *'Wickyard '– Shadow Cavalry *'Mariachus '– Thunder Cavalry *'Jimvis '– Blaze Warlocks *'Jamphix '– Hammer Heavy Infantry *'Lubius '– Rocky Heavy Infantry *'Guanyris '– Flame Cavalry *'Jawrant '– Fire Bulls *'Jugareon '– Summanus Warlocks *'Johnnew' - Flame Ballistas *Yoea - Illusionist *'Marchan '- Bloody Cavalry *'Lychane' - Deity Heavy Infantry *'Dracojame' - Auto Crossbow Volpugny RP Heroes *'Vinscion '– Lion Cavalry *'Sharlius '– Bolt Warlocks *'Hoedrum '– Flame Ballistas *'Charmlin '– Flame Light Infantry *'Caeobac '– Golden Cavalry *'Euthius '– War Drummers *'Caehold '– Poison Boomerangmen *'Wittesis '– Flame Cavalry *'Vinyerd '– Thunder Cavalry *'Chilquad '– Fire Warlocks *'Raidium '– Chariotry *'Leagem '– Thunder Catapults *'Janikia '– Dance Troupe *'Cheleus '– Flood Warlocks *'Poundet '– Fire Bulls *'Dunais '– Cataphract Archery *'Choirant '– Heavy Pikemen *'Caepiter' – Sword Cavalry or Snow Light Infantry - Look inside for details. *'Ukine '– Wave Boomerangmen *'Simonz '– Flash Warlocks *'Trulves '– Rock Heavy Infantry *'Shakehan '– Dragon Cavalry *'Sicyon '– Blaze Warlocks *'Juvohat '– Thunder Cavalry *'Sheoyon '– Frost Longbowmen *'Sheldrew '– Hammer Heavy Infantry *'Cogard '– War Drummers *'Simonic '– Rock Warlocks *'Coyoton '– Shadow Cavalry *'Caecius' – Golden Heavy Infantry *Gorwy – Hammer Chariot *Chon – Crossbow *Sinyi – Tempest Cavalry *Chucksoon – Tortoise Infantry *Seemacshee – Swift Cavalry Malscinia RP Heroes *'Durent' – Flame Light Infantry *'Napyiae' – War Drummers *'Chansona' – Medical Corps *'Gemherm' – Thorn Warlocks *'Jupites' – Poison Boomerangmen *'Jugagin' – Frost Warlocks *'Doncieus' – Thunder Crossbowmen *'Buchee' – Rock Warlocks *'Naphia' – Flash Warlocks *'Lewici' – Golden Crossbowmen *'Lycris' – Chariotry *'Pajestra' – Thunder Catapults *'Champoe' – Shadow Cavalry *'Jourtas' – Iron Spearmen *'Jawjeux' – Fire Warlocks *'Lentone' – Flame Cavalry *'Jonchion' – Spearmen *'Ralsaux '– Bolt Warlocks *'Haydne' – Auxilias *'Harctor' – Fire Bulls *'Lymontes' – Flood Warlocks *'Jewheus' – Hammer Chariot *'Sysken' – Dragon Cavalry *'Chriscent' – Poison Boomerangmen *'Ganin' – Sword Cavalry *'Talchisce' – Flame Spearmen *'Suncil '– Hammer Heavy Infantry *'Llyxon '– Blaze Warlocks *'Sunseus' – Death Heavy Infantry *'Georyx '– Volturnus Warlocks *'Jugadan' – Solid Heavy Infantry *'Sunkin '– Magician *'Sungin' – Rage Magician *'Tenkyin' – Rain Magician *'Lucam' – Star Priest Category:Heroes